Living With a River
by BadWolfGirl12
Summary: Matt had Just met River Song in Kindergarten. He is learning on how to Live with a River. Includes Rose, Micky, Martha, Donna and So many More!
1. Meeting River

** Credit: AkimaruHatake777 for Giving me the Permission to do this story. Original story: s/10171241/1/Growing-up-with-Rose-Tyler**

**Rose Tyler: July 10 1999**

**Micky Smith: June 1 1999**

**Martha Jones: Feb. 5 1999**

**River (Melody) Song (Pond) : March 8 1999**

**Amy Pond: December 15 1999**

**Donna Noble: November 14 1999**

**Matt Noble: October 17 1999**

**David Noble: Jan. 9 1999**

**Rory Noble: October 17 1999**

**Chris Noble: April 9 1999**

**Jack Harness: July 11 1999**

**2005 **

"Class we have a new student joining us today… Come on Melody don't be shy" A girl came out from behind the Teacher. She had Long blonde curls and bright blue eyes. She looked like she could be Rose's sister.

"Amy?" Matt Whispered to the girl with the wavy long red hair.

"Yeah Matt?" Amy said with her thick Scottish accent.

"Isn't that your sister?"

"Yeah" Amy said looking up at Melody.

"Miss I prefer River. Melody Means River in a language"

"Okay River Why don't you go sit by…Matt"

"Okay" River said heading over to Matt.

"Hi Matt right?"

"Yeah"

"Nice to meet you Matt I'm Melody but I prefer River"

"Hi River nice too meet you too. Do you want to Be Best Friends?"

"For how long?"

"Forever"

"I think that can work"


	2. Coming over

River was sitting down on her Desk when she heard a knock on her window. She unlocked and opened her window. It was Matt Noble. "Can't you ever come in like a normal person?" Asked him while he was climbing in. "When have I ever been a normal person" "Good point" Once Matt was in her Room River laid down on her bed, with her curls spread out. "Matt? Are you nervous about tomorrow?" "Yeah I kind of am but everything will be the same. We'll be with Amy, Rory, Donna, Rose, Mickey, Martha, and everyone else. But more importantly you" Matt said playing with one of River's Pencils. River grinned and she knew she blushed a little. She took her pencil and put it back in the jar. "Hey I was doing something with that" "Knowing you…you would break it" "Fine" Then Amy came in to River's Room. "Hey Matt" "Hey Amy" "Riv mom wants to know what you want for dinner" "Anything is fine" "K" "Speaking of dinner..." Matt said getting up "Yes Matt yes you can" Amy and River said together. After dinner Matt headed back with River to her room. They sat and talked for a while till Matts Parents came and got him. "Well there are my parents I'll see you tomorrow" Matt said climbing out the window. "Okay. Don't hurt yourself" River said watching him climb down. Amy was outside talking to Matt's Twin Rory. River knew that Amy liked Rory, As well as Amy knew that River liked Matt. Once Matt got down he looked back to Rivers window, her head was sticking out the wind was blowing he thought to himself "River's hair is just so pretty blowing in the wind" He waved to her and got in the car, and the went home. 


	3. The Bus

"River! Wake up you're going to be late for school!" Amy said yelling from outside of rivers bedroom door. River woke up it was 7:30. "Oh Shoot!" River practically jumped out of bed. Changed into her usual, A jumper, belt, and boots. She ran out of her room grabbing her backpack, she put in her laser toy gun that she always brung in case. Its just a light but its powerful to knock something down, She ran to go meet Amy outside. She found Amy waiting for her in the driveway. "Race you to the bus stop!" Amy said running ahead of River. "No fair you got ahead start!" River said running behind her, soon passing her, beating her to the bus stop. "Ha I beat you even with ahead start!" River said panting. "Yeah Yeah…Look here come the guys!" Amy fixed her hair, and brushed off some dirt that got on her pants while running. "What a Girl" River said in her head. She saw Matt in his usual too. Amy saw him. "What is with that boy and fezzes?" Amy said putting her hands on her hips. Then Matt and Rory came up, they were silent River gave Amy a look. An idea look. She secretly took out her Laser Gun and hid it behind her back and nodded to Amy. Amy took the fez and threw it and River shot it. "Seriously?! That's the third time this week!" "Well stop wearing them and we will stop" "Especially since the Bowtie is enough" River said fixing it. Matt didn't really mind River doing it, actually he liked it when she did it. "Bowties are cool, always have been always will be" River and Amy Rolled their eyes when he said that. The bus pulled up first Amy got on, then Rory, Then River and last Matt. They all sat in the back, they saw Rose and David sitting down holding hands and talking. Everyone else was talking, except for River and Matt. They sat there just being quiet. They don't know why everything started getting awkward. River looked down at her hand, it was close to Matt's. Matt moved his hand near Rivers touching her fingertips. River looked at him, they made eye contact. Her green eyes meeting his pale green eyes. River smiled at Matt, and he smiled back. Then Amy and Rory started talking to them both. There hands still were touching but they didn't mind they both liked it really. 


	4. New Girl

When they got off the bus River saw Jack standing there.

"Okay we don't see you on the bus, or running down the street but your always here early why?"

"Power" Jack said. That boy always had something new to say no matter what. River noticed that Matt was gone, she looked all around but couldn't find him.

"Matt?" River looked everywhere, Then she got an idea.

"Matthew Noble I have a fe-ez" River did a singing voice when she got to fez. Matt ran to her, when he stopped he was basically jumping up and down.

"Where's the fez?! Where's the fez?!"

"There is none I just said that to get you to come over here" River started walking into school.

"You tease" Matt ran to catch up with her.

"Then why are you my friend hmm?" River saw Amy coming over.

"Hey guys Matt Rory wants to talk to you"

"Okay I'll be right back" Matt walked over to Rory. Amy and River watched him go over. As soon as Matt got over to Rory Amy jumped in front of River.

"So? Anything happen?"

"Ameila Pond! Stop being so nosey!" Amy hated being called Ameila.

"Come on! Matt obviously.."

"Likes you" Rory and Amy were talking about the same thing.

"Rory me and her are just friends" Matt said looking at River.

"Me and Matt are just friends Amy it's always been that way" River said looking at Matt.

Matt noticed she was looking at him, she did a little wave he did one back. Amy and Rory watched them.

"Okay Matt I will make a deal…"

"If Rory asks me to the Dance that's going to go on in four weeks then.."

"If Amy says yes you have to Ask River okay?"

"Okay River?"

"Fine"

"Fine"

The bell rung. They all went to class. After Math class they headed to the Gym. Martha, Rose, Amy, And Donna were waiting for River.

"So Melody Pond has Matt asked you yet?" Rose asked.

"No not yet. Amy did you tell them the deal?"

"Yes. Rose why did you have to do that?"

"I don't know I just did it"

"Anyway has David asked you yet?"

"Yes thank you for asking" After Gym everyone met outside.

"Hey where's Amy and Rory the Roman?" Matt asked, we call Rory that because he loves learning about Rome and Romans.

"Don't know they ran off after Gym" Just as River said that they came out. Amy came and stood by River and nodded. Rory did the same thing. River saw a girl with short brown hair, a red dress, red hightops, and a belt. She was new at the school.

"Hey guys look." River said. They all looked at her.

"Who is that do you know?"

"No. But we're about to find out." Amy said as the girl walked forward.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hi I'm Melody or River, that's Amy my sister, that's Rory, Matt, Rose, David, and Jack." River said pointing at each of them as she said their name.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Clara. Clara Oswin Oswald."


	5. New girl Trouble

They were talking with Clara when…

"Hey Clara can you come with me? I want to ask you something" Matt said.

"Yeah sure." Clara and Matt walked away from the group. River couldn't help but watch what was going on. She saw Clara jump up and down, then give Matt a little kiss on the cheek and run off. River was not happy, she ran to the girls bathroom and started to cry. She felt the tears run down her cheeks, she couldn't believe Matt asked Clara who he just met to the dance, other than her who he's known since the first grade. She heard the door open.

"River?" It was Amy, she tried wiping her eyes, but it was useless she kept crying.

"River what's wrong?" Amy became worried about her little sister.

"Matthew Noble that's what."

"What happened?"

"He asked that new girl to the dance." She said in between sniffs.

"Oh river" Amy walked over to River with her arms open, she went into Amy's arms. They wrapped their arms each other hugging.

"Do you want to go home?" Amy asked having her chin on river's head. Amy had a key to the house. River nodded. They went to the Nurse and told her that River wasn't feeling good so they would go home. They called their dad Christopher to come pick them up. When they got home River went up to her room, dropped her bag down by her door and climbed into her bed. She wanted to be left alone in her room, she cried silently till she fell asleep. She heard a knock on the door and woke up but didn't come up from the covers.

"River it's just me." Amy came into the bedroom, and sat on the bed.

"Listen, I know how you feel but are you sure he asked Clara to the dance?" River poked her head out of her covers.

"Yes I'm sure. She jumped up and down, then kissed him on the cheek and ran off."

"Hey I'm sure it'll be okay tomorrow." River sat up.

"Yeah maybe."

"Come on mom's home and dinner's done." Amy and River walked downstairs to the kitchen and sat down.


	6. Confessions

The next day River had a plan.

When she got off the bus, she went to Jack to ask him something.

"Hey Jack can I ask you something?"

'What is it?"

"Okay, so Matt asked Clara to the dance I was wondering if you could ask me when Matt comes up."

"I guess..."

"But we're going just as friends." River said smiling. She saw matt coming closer, she nudged Jack.

"So Jack what did you want to ask me?"

"I was wondering…would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Yeah I would."

**Matt's P.O.V **

I can't believe it. Jack asked River to the dance when he knew I like her. She looked a little mad, was it because I asked Clara if she wanted to join the group? Or does she just hate me now? I walked away from them, I can't handle it right now. If Jack asked River then I know who I have to ask. Clara. I found her.

"Hey Clara? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"Would you maybe like to go to the dance with me that's going on in three weeks?" The dance is in three weeks. And I was going to ask River but I can't now.

"Yeah I'd like that." Clara said smiling at me.

"Okay great. Why don't we meet at the dance."

"Okay."

**After that…**

**River's P.O.V **

I walked out of class with my books in my arms. Rose, and Martha came up and walked beside me.

"So did Matt ask you?" Martha asked. I stopped walking, so did they.

"No. He…He asked Clara." I said. With every word my voice sounded more and more disappointed.

"Oh River I'm sorry. And especially since he…" Rose started. She caught herself.

"Since he what?" I asked looking at her, and Martha.

"Okay. Tell me I know you two know something." I said.

"Well…" Martha started.

"Matt told us.." Rose said.

"Spit it out!" I yelled.

"HE LIKES YOU!" Martha and Rose said in sync. I stood there in shock, for at least five minutes.

"H-He-He likes me?" I was able to finally say.

"Yes." Rose said.

"How long have you known?"

"Ever since the fourth grade." Martha said. I couldn't believe it. He likes me. He actually likes me. Amy came up.

"Hey guys…River do you need to go home again?" She said, looking at me. I had no expression on my face. No smile, No frown, just a plain face.

"River?" Amy said waving her hand in front of me. I snapped out of it.

"What? Oh sorry. No I don't need to go home. I'm just in shock right now." I said.

"What happened?" Amy asked. I turned to her and told her the whole thing.


	7. Sleepover and The Dance

**Third Person P.O.V **

"No definitely not!" River said walking over to her bed sitting on it crossing her arms. She had Rose, Martha, and Amy in her room. They we're trying to convince her into buying a dress. River didn't own a single one.

"Come on River!"

"You can't go in…jumpers, and regular clothes." Martha said sitting on a chair.

"Yes I can. There's no law against it." River said.

"We're taking you dress shopping." Amy said.

"No!"

"Yes you are! Mom already said she would take us when we want to!" Amy said. River fell on her bed, sighing.

"Fine! I'll go!" She said.

"Ha! Now lets go." Rose said. Amy took river's wrist and practically dragged her down the steps. River dragged her feet the whole way. She was not happy.

**River's P.O.V.**

I sat on a chair, I don't see why I have to be here. Amy, Rose, and Martha kept pulling out dresses for me. They we're either to glittery, to short, or I just didn't like the color.

"River you have to choose one we've probably shown you at least half of the rack." Rose said.

I groaned.

"Fine." I got up, and looked at them. I pulled one out.

"How about this one?" I said. It was long and black, with some jewels going down in the front.

"Fine. It's better than nothing." Amy said. We bought them and went back to mom and drove home. I stared out the window, there was silence in the car.

"You can borrow my heels if you want." Amy said, breaking the silence. I nodded a little.

"The red ones?" I said, still looking out the window.

"Yeah."

"Okay." I finished, the conversation. When we got home, I went up to my room and put it away in my closet. Rose and Martha are staying over tonight, I think I might stay in my room. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said, sitting on my chair by my desk. The door opened it was Rose.

"River, we're watching a show downstairs on the telly. Do you want to come?" She asked me, still standing in the doorway. I shrugged.

"I guess what show?" I said playing with a pencil.

"Sherlock." **(A/N I do not own Sherlock.) **I get why they put it on. It's my favorite show.

"Okay. I'll be down in a second." I said.

"Okay, oh and everyone's in their jim-jams we're sleeping downstairs." She said shutting the door. I sighed, I got up and changed into my jim-jams, and went downstairs. Everyone was sitting down on the floor, Martha and Rose had their sleeping bags. Amy just had a blanket and a pillow, I got on the couch. They turned it on. We probably stayed up till ten watching episodes, we fell asleep half way through the episode. I hope the three weeks will go by fast.

**Three Weeks Later…**

Me and Amy went to the School for the dance. There was Jack waiting inside, I waved at him and walked over.

"Hey." I said

"Hey. First time, I've seen you wear a dress." He said.

"Yeah, I'm not enjoying it."

**Matt's P.O.V**

I walked in and saw River. For the first time I've seen her she's wearing a dress. A black dress with red heels, shes so pretty. Wait snap out of it, you're here with Clara not River. Clara and I walked together to them. It was silence.

"Matthew." She said.

"Melody." I said. It felt weird calling her Melody but I had to if she called me by my full name.

A song came on, I walked out on the dance floor and put my hand out for Clara to take. She giggled and took it. We danced, it wasn't slow but we had fun.

**River's P.O.V **

Me and Jack danced also. I kept my eye on them.

"Jack. Forgive me about this but it means nothing I promise nothing." I said. He nodded, and I kissed him. After we kissed I looked over and Matt was gone. I stopped dancing with Jack and went off to find Matt. When I did I saw him having his head on the lockers.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked moving closer. He turned around.

"Why do you care?" He said.

"I saw you storm out."

"That's only because you kissed Jack!" He yelled.

"What that! That meant nothing!" I yelled back.

"You obviously like him! You said yes to going with him!" He said.

"I only said yes cause you asked Clara!"

"Yeah but that was-" He started, but I cut him off.

"You know I thought you and me… I guess I was wrong." I started to walk back in when I felt him grab my arm. He spun me around.

"Let me go!" I said. But he didn't in stead he stepped closer and kissed me, putting his hands in my neck. I was surprised at first, but then I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He broke it off.

"So we good?" He said. I grinned.

"Yes. We're good. We don't have to tell Amy about this right? Cause she would freak out."

"Yeah, we can only know." He said. I put my head on his shoulder.

"That sounds good." I said whispering. We could hear the music, it became a slow song, we stood there dancing to it. My head still on his shoulder.

**Matt's P.O.V **

It finally happened. We're together, not officially but we will be soon. We just have to make sure Amy and Rory don't find out. They will both freak out, if they do find out lets hope on their own and no one will tell them. We also have to tell Jack, Rose, David, Martha, Mickey, and Clara. Lets hope no one tells Amy and Rory.


End file.
